Different Summers
by cinderstellabella
Summary: My take on what should've happened after the campfire. "We remember different summers."


**So, this is my first Camp Rock fanfic. I had a sudden inspiration today, and I was like 'Nate needs to be with Caitlyn.' So this is what I thought should happen after 'This is Our Song.' Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Naitlyn would've been in the movie.**

* * *

As Shane and Mitchie sang the final note in 'This is Our Song', Nate realized two things. 1. Dana is an amazing girl, and 2. As amazing as she is, she's not the girl for him. He didn't want to string her along anymore. It wasn't fair to her; she deserves someone who will look at her like she's the most special person in the world...and someone who isn't in love with their best friend. This summer, he and Caitlyn had got closer than ever before. But he knew if he told her he liked her, the friendship would be ruined. They'd just stop being friends because she didn't reciprocate the feelings he had for her.

Nate tapped Dana on the shoulder, waiting for her to break away from her conversation with Tess. She turned around and was face-to-face with a very awkward looking Nate.

"Dana, can we talk?" She could hear the nervous tone in his voice, and her smile instantly faded. She reluctantly agreed, and he lead her in the direction of the lake.

Caitlyn turned around just as he was leading her off, and the ecstatic expression disappeared from her face. Mitchie could see this, and she put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I don't know why you don't just tell him, Cait. You never know, he could feel the same way." Caitlyn rolled her eyes and shrugged Mitchie's hand off her shoulder.

"No Mitchie, I know he doesn't. If he did, he wouldn't be so in love with that barbie doll over there." Mitchie knew exactly who she was referring to. Dana really was a nice girl, and if the circumstances were different, she was sure that they could be friends. But Caitlyn had already made up her mind, and there was no changing it.

"Cait," Shane piped in, "Nate is your best friend. We've known you since forever. Dana, she's just an infatuation. We all saw the chemistry when you guys sang together. Everyone's talking about it. Just give..." Caitlyn threw her hand up to stop him before he could finish.

"Shane, I've given it plenty of time. I've dropped hints like nobody's business, and he just doesn't feel the same way. It's fine. I'm over it." Shane and Mitchie knew better than that. They could see the sadness in Caitlyn's eyes, and how her shoulders shook as she turned towards her cabin. This wasn't good.

* * *

Meanwhile, down at the lake, Nate and Dana were sitting in awkward silence. Just as Nate was about to talk, Dana spoke up.

"Nate...is everything okay? You've been awfully quiet for someone who needed to talk so urgently." She smiled and nudged him with her elbow, but he kept his eyes on the moon forming above the lake.

"Dana. I've been thinking. A lot, actually. And...I just don't see 'us' working out. You're smart and beautiful and funny, and you deserve more than a boyfriend who likes...well, is in love...with someone else." He avoided her gaze. He knew she would be hurt and probably on the verge of tears, but when he glanced at her face, she was totally calm.

"Nate," she took his hand in hers, "I know." His eyes snapped up and he looked at her incredulously.

"What? You know? How?" She smiled softly and squeezed his hand.

"I'm not blind, Nate. I saw the way you looked at Caitlyn during that song. You've never looked at me that way." He tried to apologize, but she went on. "No, Nate. It's okay. You can't help the way you feel. I don't blame you. And in all honesty, I kind of started to fall for someone else..." She blushed and he laughed, the tension immediately lifting from the air.

"No way! Who?" She shook her head, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. "Come on! I professed my love for Caity. You have to tell me!"

"Um, well...uh...Jason."

Nate burst out in laughter. He didn't want to be rude, but he couldn't help it. The idea of Dana with Jason was just hilarious. He stopped laughing immediately when he saw the serious look on her face.

"What's so funny? We have the same interests. I love birds, and I have about fifty different guitars. We're really not all that different." Nate nodded in agreement, and hugged her lightly.

"I'm glad we figured all this out. We can still be friends right?" She hugged him back in response before pulling back. "And for the record, you should go for it with Jase."

She blushed deeply and smiled at the mention of his name. "Thanks, Nate. Now go! You have to find Caitlyn!" She shoved him off in the direction of the camp, and he took off in a sprint, waving at Dana as he departed.

"Thanks!" He shouted before turning in the direction of the camp.

* * *

By the time he reached the campfire, the only two people left were Shane and Mitchie. He dropped down on to a log next to theirs and tried to catch his breath. They just stared at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Have...you...seen...Caitlyn?" Nate managed to get out in between breaths.

Mitchie's eyes narrowed and she looked sourly at him. "Why do you care? You've done more than enough for tonight, I think." Shane squeezed her knee to try and get her to calm down, and Nate gave her a confused expression.

"Mitch, what are you talking about?" She scoffed at him and shook her head, refusing to answer. Shane decided to speak before Mitchie said anything she was going to regret.

"What Mitchie means is that you really hurt her, Nate. I can't tell you why, It's not my place. But you need to talk to her before you lose her forever. She saw you leave with Dana." Realization dawned on Nate, and his eyes widened.

"Oh no. The reason I wanted to talk to Dana was because of Caitlyn! Where is she?" Shane told him that she retreated to her cabin about twenty minutes ago, and that she wouldn't let anyone in. He took off again, but this time, towards Caitlyn's cabin.

He hesitated at the bottom of the stairs before walking on to the porch, realizing it was now or never. He knocked softly, and when he didn't get a response, he spoke.

"Caitlyn...Caity. It's me. Your best friend. Open the door. Please. I have to talk to you." He waited to hear footsteps, and when he didn't, he made a bold decision. The window next to her door was open enough for him to crawl in. Although he'd be in tons of trouble if he got caught, he decided to take his chances.

Once his feet hit the carpet of her cabin, he looked around, trying to find any sign of Caitlyn. Both her and Mitchie's beds were empty, and the bathroom door was wide open, so she couldn't be in the shower. The lights were on and the t.v. was going, but she wasn't on the couch. Just as he was about to grab the handle on the door, he heard a sniffle.

"Cait, I know you're in here. Just talk to me." He followed the sound of the sniffles, and he found her sitting behind the couch. He chuckled, remembering that she's rather sit on the floor that a piece of furniture. He didn't know why he didn't think of that before.

Nate jumped over the couch, sliding down next to her. He took in her appearance. Her curls were frizzy and wild, there were tear stains on her cheeks and mascara everywhere, but she was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had stopped crying, but she had a blank expression and was staring out the window.

"Caity," he said hesitantly, "what's wrong?" He winced as a stormy look came over her face as she turned to look at him.

"Nathaniel, you did not just ask me that question." She hated when people asked her stupid questions, especially that one. He knew that.

"I did, Cait. Shane and Mitch told me you were really upset when I went to the lake with Dana. Why?" She visibly tensed at the sound of Dana's name, and she moved away when he tried to put his arm around her.

"I wasn't. I'm not. I don't care what you do with _her._ It's none of my business." She turned her head away, refusing to meet his gaze.

He grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him.

"It is your business, because it had to do with you." She looked visibly annoyed at his words. Before she could speak, he explained.

"Cait, I broke things off with her. She wasn't right for me. She's not you." Her eyes widened and she blinked, thinking she was dreaming. But when nothing happened, she realized it wasn't one.

"You...you broke up with her?" He laughed affectionately at the hushed tone of her voice.

"Yes, I did. It wasn't fair for me to lead her on anymore. Not when I realized that I love you." A smile broke out on her face, and she nuzzled into his side.

"I love you too, Nate. I wanted to tell you...but I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way. And then our friendship would be totally broken, and you just wouldn't be in my life anymore." He intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Cait, that could never happen. This summer, you were just so...different. And I didn't realize why my heard sped up fifty times when I was around you, or why I wanted to spend every second with you. But I know now. And Dana, yeah, she's a great girl. But I think I only liked her to distract me from you. I, too, didn't want to ruin our friendship." She got up, grabbing his hand to follow her.

"Alright, rock star. I'm tired. Crying is exhausting." His smile faltered a little, realizing he was the reason she cried. She giggled, and lead him to the bed.

"Oh, stop. Don't feel all bad because you made me cry. You fixed it. All better!" He laid down and pulled her with him, nuzzling her hair and she curled up into his side and rested her head on his chest. She sat up a little, looking straight into his eyes.

"Rock star," she said, jabbing her finger into his chest, "you hurt me, and you're done. I have brothers. If I don't kill you, they will. Or Mitchie. Either way, you just don't want to break my heart." He laughed, kissing her cheek.

"Don't worry, Cait. I could never hurt you. I'm too scared to," he joked, and she rested her head on his chest once again. She closed her eyes, falling asleep as he combed his fingers through her hair. He fell asleep shortly after, happy to have the girl he loved in his arms.

* * *

Shane and Mitchie came in a few hours later, smiling at the new couple asleep on Caitlyn's bed.

"Should we wake them?" Shane asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Nah," she leaned back into him, taking in the smiles on the couple's faces. "Leave them be. I'll crash in Nate's bed in your cabin, since it doesn't seem like he's leaving anytime soon." He took her hand and lead her towards the door.

"I guess this is what you meant by 'we remember different summers', huh Mitch?"

* * *

**Okay, so it's kind of cheesy, I know. But it's cute. Review!**


End file.
